Random James Imagine :
by SillyLoveStories
Summary: Just something random I came up with hope y'all like it :D


Random James imagine :) Based on You're not alone

Imagine;

You just broke up with your boyfriend Justin (random name), you thought he was the best thing you ever had besides your best friend James Maslow. Here you are lying in bed crying your eyes out when reach for your phone, to call James.

J; "Hello?"

YN; Hey James *sniffle* can you come over?

J: YN, are you crying? What's wrong? Scratch that, I'll be there soon.

He hung up. You sigh in relief knowing that your best friend would help you through this.

After about 10 minutes later you hear a knock on the door. You run to the door, open it as fast as you can and before James can even ask what's wrong you hug him.

J: YN what happened?

YN; Come inside *sniffle*

You close the door and lead him to the couch. Before you even start you start crying a little. James moves hair out of your face and looks at you.

J: Start whenever you're ready.

YN: Where can I even start

J:Well you can start by telling me why you're in tears.

YN;Okay well uhm Justin and me, we *sniffle* broke up.

_You__look__back__down__and__cry__a__little__more_.

Come here. James pulls you in for a hug and you just cry for a bit.

You know I'm actually glad you broke up with him he was a jerk.

_You look up at James._

YN: What? How can you say that about him?

J: How can I not say that about him? He was very different when you weren't around.

YN: What do you mean?

J: Well don't you remember that party that we went to? After you left with your friends I stayed with him and he just started hitting on every girl there.

YN: James you've never lied to me before, why are you doing this now?

_James gets a little defensive but still looks at you with compassion_

J: YN I'm not lying ask any of the guys we can tell you exactly what happened.

YN: You're lying, Justin would have never done any of that! We didn't break up because he cheated!

_Now James was getting a little mad, you both stood up._

J: Why are you believing Justin when you don't even know what happened? I'm your best friend I wouldn't hurt you like that!

YN: Justin wouldn't ever do that he was sweet, nice and -

J: Funny! I know, you've told me that ever since you met the kid! I know he was your boyfriend but come on! You're trusting that jerk when you should be trusting your best friend! You have no idea what's been right next to you this whole time!

_And just like that, James left slamming the door on his way out. James, your best friend the one you needed right now but he was wrong.. wasn't he? You kept thinking about the last thing he said when he left "... you have no idea what's been next to you this whole time."_

Flashback

"And the time that you we're stranded, I was there before you landed. He was a no show I made sure you got home."

-Your first High school party-

You weren't feeling right at the party everything was just so ugh! people making out, drinking it was a mess. Luckily you were there with James.

YN: Maybe we should go hom-

_You almost tripped down a flight of stairs because of something wet on the floor. But James caught you._

J: You okay?

YN: Yeah but that scared me, do you think we should wait for Justin?

J: I don't think he's gonna show it's been 3 hours since we got here. Don't worry I'll drive you home.

YN: You sure?

J: Even if he is here he might have left for something else by now.

YN: It is a party, maybe you're right let's go before I fall again.

"All the days that you were stressed out ,feeling like pulling your hair out. They were all missing but I was here listening"

-Science final on first year of High school-

You're studying your butt off, this final you hated science but you knew that if you didn't pass your parents would freak. That's when you hear a know on the door. You don't put your text book down and go to the door. You look up to find James.

J: Hey there YN.

YN: Oh hey James, I'm really sorry I can't hang out right now I gotta study for our science final.

J: That's okay, I came here to study with you. :)

YN: What? Really?

J: Yeah, we can get through this, let's get studying! :D

YN: James you're the best! I really need help with Bio.

So many scenes went through your mind until it finally hit you. James was the best thing that's ever happened to you, he's been there for you since day 1, not Justin. James was there to hear you rant about everything without one single complaint, while you couldn't even mention your day to Justin because he would fall asleep! You never noticed but James was your everything and you just let him walk out the door! How you could have been so stupid!

YN: I have to make it up to him some how.

You start looking through your things trying to see if you can find anything to help you with getting James back. You found the notes and lyrics to the song "Perfect two" By auburn. You loved that song and so did James, it was your guy's theme song. You grabbed you guitar and walked to James' house. You knocked on the door over and over again. No answer, you knew James was there but where? You went to his front yard and sat down.

YN: I guess I deserve it for being such a crappy friend.

You begin to play the song and sing the words;

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain

And I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero

And I can be your sidekick

You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming

Or u can be the sun when it shines in the morning

Don't know if I could ever be Without you

'Cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me

And I'm the one for you

You take the both of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[ Lyrics from:You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as were together

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me

And I'm the one for you

You take the both of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me

And I'm the one for you

U take the both of us

And were the perfect two

Were the perfect two

Were the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You finish and hear a voice.

?: That was beautiful, just like you.

You look around and see no one.

?: Up here.

You look up and see James sitting in his room with his window wide open. You smile.

YN: James! You heard that? D:

J: Yeah I was in my room listening to music, I heard you knock but I was still a little upset so I didn't open but then I heard you singing. Hold on actually I'll be right there.

James closed his window and was next to you in no time.

J: I have something to show you. *Hands you a book*

YN: What's this?

J: Well to modern society it's a journal but I use it for anything drawing, writing sometimes math homework.

YN: Haha it's not too girly I mean it's brown at least it's not pink :D

J: *Laughs* True but the journal's not what I wanted to show you, it's what's inside.

You look inside and find what he said math homework, drawings, words, but then you reach a point with little cartoon characters holding hand, you and james' initials in a heart, and a lot of paragraphs about you.

YN: James this is so..

J: Lame, I know but to be honest I've wanted to tell you that I liked you for a while, well more like since we first met but when you started dating Justin I thought it would be wrong, so I just wrote it down and waited until now to show you. I know you might not like me back but I'll do anything and wait as long-

You cut James off with a kiss, you now knew you loved James. You never felt alone when you we're with him and you weren't about to let him go.

J: Wow, I uhh

YN: Sorry about that unexpected moment it's just I really like you too, it took me a while to realize that. I guess I was so caught up with Justin that I-

This time James cut you off with a kiss.

YN: So now what?

J: We can go inside watch movies all day but before we do any of that I wanna ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?

YN: I would love to be your girlfriend James :)

J: I've been waiting for a while but it's been worth the wait. I love you YN

YN: I love you too 3

THE END :D


End file.
